


brother of mine

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Poetry, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 22:34:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11114289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: kisses weren't meant for brothers,except when they were.





	brother of mine

we kneeled in the dirt  
with the branches pressing cuts into our skin -  
we prayed,  
our hands clasped together.

the sky formed to fit around his.

It always snowed at night.

at the peak of dawn we would skip back home  
and wouldn’t say a word -  
even our tiring breaths were kept silent

the leaves made their own music

as we curled our toes into their blades.

father kept a gun in the waist of his jeans  
he never mentioned it,  
never spoke a word

but we both knew what it meant

afterall, monsters don't drop on their own.

in bed we were pressed together  
front to back, a hand wound down the string of pants  
the other rising up soft skin.

kisses weren't meant for brothers,

except when they were.


End file.
